Roni De Vil
Hawthorne, California|resides = Chicago, Illinois|names = Roni D. Roni De Vil (Current)|height = 5' 5"|weight = 128 lbs|billed = Hawthorne, California|trainer = Madam Vega's Wrestling School For Girls OWT|debut = 2016|image = KK3.jpg|caption = Monroe at a LAW show 2019|spouce = }} Veronica D. Monroe (February 27th, 1996) '''better known as Roni De Vil''' is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed in to a contract with Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Early Years Monroe was born and raised in Hawthorne, California. She was raised by her Father, Glenn Monroe, a retired professional Boxer and her Mother, Ella Monroe (nee Baxter) a Nurse. She is also the younger sister of Victoria Monroe who is better known as Tori De Vil. Before wrestling, Monroe dreamt of becoming a professional boxer, just like her father. The dream shortly came to an end in her senior year of high school when she met Madam Vega. After that meeting, Vega offered Monroe a place at her school after she graduated which Monroe more than willingly accepted. Once Monroe graduated from Leuzinger High School, she left home and moved to Detroit, Michigan where Vega's school is located. Lethal Angels of Wrestling In late June, De Vil signed a contract with Madam Vega's Wrestling Company: Lethal Angels of Wrestling. On June 28th, it was announced on LAW's Feed that De Vil was debuting at LAW's first PPV: Homecoming against joshi legend: Miho Yamazaki. The following week, De Vil teamed up with new comer Heather Graves against the team of Vivina Wolfe and Bethany Sharpe, better known as Wolfegang Symphony. The two were defeated after Graves was pin. On July 30th, De Vil went on to defeating Mihoi Yamazaki once again, via a (The) Hawthorne Effect to pick up the victory. (TBA the other months) On March 24th, Roni De Vil became the LAW World Champion for the first time after defeating Revy in a Ladder match at the PPV Lethal Hearts. Omega Wrestling Alliance In Mid August, De Vil was offered a part time contract on the main roster of OWA by Goddess Division Commissioner, Viola DeMarco. After months of losing matches, De Vil was close to signing out of her contract with OWA till Kenny Drake approached her; offering her a place by his side as his apprentice. So on October 14th, Roni De Vil debuted as the newest member of Wolvesden. Though, due to bad booking, De Vil left OWA and became a full time member of the LAW roster. Personal Life Veronica Monroe currently lives in Chicago, Illinois with her best friend. In her spare time, Monroe likes to skateboards and plays Call of Duty with her roommate and her boyfriend. To honor her father who was known as Glenn "The Devil" Monroe in the boxing ring, Monroe started wrestling using the last name "De Vil" (also following her sister's footsteps). Other things she adopted from her father was the use of his nickname: "The Devil of Hawthorne Heights" which she changed to "The Queen of Hawthorne Heights" and her father's famous knockout punch known as The Devil’s Gentle Fist. Outside of the wrestling ring, Monroe is close friends with Mia Marie Vega, Hayley Valentine and Ashlyn Moon. In Wrestling Finishers * The Hawthorne Effect (Delayed lifting reverse STO) * The Devil's Gentle Fist ' (Knockout Punch) --- For quick wins/Last resorts Signatures * D&D aka Dissolve and Decay '(Spinning belly-to-back suplex, sometimes lifted into a spinning side slam)'' * ''Roni FM (Pop-up powerbomb; sometimes onto the ring apron) * Multiple kick variations ** Facewash to a cornered opponent ** Silver Bullet (Running big boot to a cornered opponent)'' ** ''Silver Bullet II (Running big boot to a kneeling opponent) ** Scorpion Kick ** Switchblade Kick ** Missile Drop Kick ** Roundhouse ** S''hining Wizard'' ** Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick * Raining Daggers (Sunset flip double knee backbreaker)'' * Suicide dive * Jumping double knee drop to an opponent's midsection followed by a standing moonsault double knee drop * Running front dropkick to an opponent against the ropes * ''The Suicide Mile''' (Over the top rope suicide senton)'' * '''''Starlighter’s Echo (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors (Can be used as Finisher))'' '''Nicknames * '''''Goddess of Suburbia ( May 2017 - present ) * The Queen of Hawthorne Heights ''( May 2017 - present; As a Tribute to her Father ) * Champion of Hawthorne Heights (March 2019 - Present) * The NEW Face of Lethal (March 2019 - Present) * The Iron Orcus ( Aug. 2018 - present ) * The Red Grim ( Oct. 2018 - present; As a Member of Wolvesden ) * The Ultimate Kickmaster ( May 2017- Oct. 2018 ) Tag Teams * Wolvesden ( Oct. 2018 - present ) * DAMNATION (w/ Hayley Valentine; 2017. 2018 ) Entrance themes * "DEVIL" by Shinedown (Currently used in OWT and LAW; May 2018- present) * "Do It Like a Dude" by Jessie J (Rock Remix) (Used while in CUW; 2016 - 2018) * "She's A Rebel by Green Day (Used while training with the Vega's 2014- 2016) Championships & Other Accomplishments Diamond Ring Pro-Wrestling: * Diamond Class Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hayley Valentine Lethal Angels of Wrestling * LAW World Championship (1 time) (Currently)